Wet Dream
by RDTSDY
Summary: Sehun mimpi indah, mimpi yang bisa membuat kasurnya basah dengan cairan yang cukup banyak. Mimpi apakah Sehun? Penasaran? Silakan baca ceritanya. HUNHAN Story, GS ft YAOI.


WET DREAM

Main cast : Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance,Drama

Rating : M

Warning : GS ft Yaoi, Typos, alus berantakan, cerita tidak sesuai dengan judulnya,harap dimaklumi XD

Summary : Sehun mimpi indah,mimpi yang bisa membuat kasurnya basah oleh cairannya sendiri,Apakah yang sehun impikan hingga dia bisa mimpi basah dengan cairan yang cukup banyak?Mimpi apakah Sehun?penasaran?silahkan baca ceritanya.

N/T: haloooo ^^ kembali lagi dengan saya :D maaf saya malah membuat cerita baru dan tidak melanjutkan cerita yang lainnya T.T ini dikarenakan factor laptop yang rusak huhuhu *poor* ini aja bikin ff suruh ngetikin sama temen *senggol Chan Chan Yui* sebenernya kepikiran ndak mau lanjutin cerita 'I Will Go' karena udah gak dapet feel'nya T.T tapi lihat aja entar tak lanjut atau endak ^^. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Langit malam terlihat begitu indah dengan banyaknya bintang yang bertebaran diatasnya,ditambah lagi dengan sang bulan yang tak mau kalah dalam menunjukkan keindahannya.

Malam ini terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah merenungkan entah apa itu dengan mimik muka yang sangat serius.

Duduk termenung diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dan sesekali melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"sehunnie,,apa yang kau lihat?"lelaki itu merinding saat telinganya ditiup secara pelan oleh seorang wanita.

"huwaaaa,sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?"Tanya lelaki itu kaget.

"aku?aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi"wanita itu secara perlahan menarik dirinya untuk semakin mendekat kearah lelaki tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas mulai menjilat sensual bibir tipis milik sang lelaki.

"L-luhan noona,apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi ketakutannya.

Wanita yang Sehun panggil dengan nama Luhan itu hanya masih terus melanjutkan aksi menjilat dan mengemutnya,bahkan sekali-kali menggigit kecil bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"Ahhh.."secara spontan satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sehun saat dengan sengaja Luhan meremas sesuatu yang berada diantara selangkangan miliknya.

"N-noona ahh,,hentikan"ucap Sehun susah payah karena Luhan dengan baiknya malah mempercepat remasannya pada junior milik Sehun.

"tidak akan,ouhh lihatlah..bahkan kau terlihat menikmatinya"Luhan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun,kali ini dia melumatnya dengan yang sudah terbuai akan rangasangan yang diberikan oleh Luhan,mulai berani membalas ciuman yang dimulai oleh wanita cantik itu.

Melumatnya secara kasar,sesekali menghisapnya untuk mengecap rasa manis dari bibir kenyal milik Luhan,menggigit bibir kenyal itu untuk meminta akses menjelajahi lebih dalam gua hangat milik Luhan.

Didalam mulut kecil Luhan,lidah mereka saling beradu membelit satu sama lain dan tanpa sadar tetesan saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan.

Tangan kiri Luhan masih aktif meremas junior Sehun,dan tangan kanannya dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan piyama yang masih melekat pada tubuh pun tidak mau kalah,tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Luhan supaya ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kemeja yang sedang dikenakan oleh Luhan untuk mendapatkan dua gundukan kenyal untuk dia remas.

"enggh,,"desah Luhan tertahan saat Sehun dengan sengaja memelintir puting sebelah kanan miliknya.

"aaahhhh,,"Luhan melepaskan ciumannya,langsung saja dia mendesah cukup keras saat Sehun meremas payudara miliknya.

"ahh,lebih keras lagi"pinta Luhan sambil meremas payudara sebelah kirinya yang tidak dimanjakan oleh tangan nakal Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah bosan dengan kegiatan meremas payudara milik Luhan,mulai mendekatkan bibir tipisya kearah payudara sebelah kiri dan menjauhkan tangan Luhan yang masih meremas payudaranya sendiri dan menggantikan dengan mulutnya.

"ahhh,,,sehunnh ini terlalluh nikmat,,ahh lebih dalam"racau Luhan tak karuan saat mulut sehun memanjakan payudara besarnya.

Tangan kiri Luhan masih terus meremas junior milik Sehun,walau terkadang harus berhenti karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"ahhh,,,hentikan"Luhan menarik kepala Sehun menjauh dari payudaranya yang tentu saja membuat Sehun menatapnya kecewa karena aktifitasnya diganggu.

"biarkan aku memanjakanmu dulu"ucap Luhan yang kemudian mendorong Sehun untuk tidur terlentang diatas kasur.

Tangan lentik Luhan secara perlahan mendekati celana piyama milik Sehun yang sudah terlihat sedikit basah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

Dengan gerakan menggoda Luhan mulai menurunkan celana piyama milik Sehun,disana dia melihat underwear merah milik Sehun sudah menggembung dan terlihat sangat mengelus pelan gundukkan itu dan sesekali meremasnya membuat Sehun mengerang nikmat akibat remasan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"ahh,,jangan menggodaku noona"ucap Sehun frustasi karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya mengelus dan meremas pelan ingin lebih,dia ingin juniornya dimanjakan oleh mulut luhan atau bahkan dengan vagina ketat milik Luhan,memikirkan itu membuat junior Sehun semakin menegang.

"ouhh,,sehunnie kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ternyata"menyeringai saat melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan 'hentikan itu dan cepat manjakan juniorku'

Luhan hanya kembali mneyeringai dan segera menurunkan underwear merah milik Sehun,didepan matanya dapat terlihat junior besar milik Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak disertai dengan sedikit precum diujungnya.

Itu terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Luhan,terlihat seperti pisang coklat aba-aba Luhan segera memasukkan junior Sehun yang ukurannya bisa dibilang 'wow' itu kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Berusaha sepenuhnya memasukkan junior besar itu,tapi sayang hanya sebagian saja yang muat dalam -mundurkan kepalanya secara perlahan berniat untuk menikmati rasa precum yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun,tapi lama-kelamaan tempo gerakannya semakin cepat dan kadang menghisap junior milik Sehun untuk memancing cairan putih kental itu untuk segera keluar dari sarangnya.

"ahh,,,noona kau hebat sekali"Sehun merem melek menikmati blowjob yang diberikan oleh wanita diatasnya itu.

'luhan sangat profesional'pikir Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya,dia merasa ada yang mendesak ingin keluar,dia tahu ini lagi dia akan klimaks.

Luhan yang merasakan junior Sehun berkedut-kedut menandakan dia sebentar lagi akan segera klimaks mulai mempercepat blowjob yang dia lakukan,semakin cepat dan semakin cepat sampai dia merasakan sesuatu menabrak kerongkongannya dan tanpa rasa jijik dia langsung menelan habis sperma milik Sehun, walau ada sebagian yang tercecer keluar dari mulutnya karena saking banyaknya sehun mengeluarkan spermanya.

"ahhh,,,,noona kau sangat hebat"ucap Sehun setelah dia selesai menyemburkan semua spermanya di dalam mulut Luhan.

"biarkan aku memanjakanmu"tawar Sehun.

"tidak usah,vaginaku sudah sangat gatal minta dimasuki,cepat masukan penismu aku tidak bisa membayangkan penis besarmu itu menumbuk G-spot ku"ucap Luhan dengan dirty-talk nya.

"kau tidak ingin aku melakukan pemanasan?kau tahu,ini akan sakit"Tanya Sehun heran.

"aku tak peduli,vaginaku sudah sangat gatal,cepat masukkan penis besarmu itu"ucap uhan uring-uringan.

Sehun yang sudah mendengar perintah luhan,segera membuka resleting hot pant milik Luhan dan membuangnya Luhan sekarang hanya tersisa sebuah underwear putih ,disana Sehun dapat melihat jelas bentuk vagina Luhan karena underwear putihnya sudah basah oleh precum Luhan sendiri.

"sehun,cepatlahhh"pinta Luhan tidak sabaran.

Sehun segera melepaskan underwear milik Luhan dan sekarang dia melihat jelas vagina merah muda milik wanita itu.

'sangat menggoda'batin Sehun.

Sehun mengocok juniornya sebentar agar kembali tegang dan siap menerobos vagina milik juniornya didepan lubang vagina milik Luhan bermaksud untuk menggodanya dan usahanya berhasil,Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Luhan,dia berhenti sebentar saat mendengar Luhan merintih saat Luhan mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa dan menyuruh Sehun untuk segera memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak.

"ahhh.."desah mereka bersamaan.

Sehun mendesah karena vagina Luhan yang menjepit erat juniornya dan Luhan yang mendesah karena junior Sehun yang langsung menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"sehun,bergeraklah dan puaskan aku"ucap Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"as your wish baby"Sehun segera menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk didalam lubang Luhan,gerakan awalnya terkesan lambat tapi lama-lama semakin cepat dan liar.

Luhan terus mendesah keenakan sambil sesekali meremas payudaranya yang terabaikan. Sehun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka dan memulai aksi ciuman panasnya lagi,tangan kananya yang bebas membantu Luhan meremas payudara sebelah kanannya yang tidak sempat dimajakan oleh Luhan.

Mereka masih betah melakukan aksi ciuman mereka,sampai tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"aaahh,,sehuniieehhh ,,lebih cepat,aku akan keluarr"ucap Luhan disela desahannya.

"aaaahh,tahan sebentar noona,kita keluar bersama"ucap Sehun lalu mempercepat tempo sodokannya di vagina Luhan.

"aaahh,,aahhh,sehun"

"aaahhh,,,noona"

Teriak meraka hampir bersamaan saat cairan putih kental milik Sehun keluar dan memenuhi rahim Luhan.

"kau hebat sehun"ucap Luhan sambil mencium pipi Sehun lembut.

"noona,ayo kita lanjutkan"ajak Sehun dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Luhan pun balas menyeringai kepada Sehun.

"ouh,lanjutkan ya?tapi silahkan kau bangun dulu dari mimpimu ini"ucap Luhan dengan seringaiannya.

"mimpi?"Tanya Sehun bingung.

BYURRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sehun yang merasa dirinya disiram dengan air segera mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sengit kepada orang disampingnya.

"yak, yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Sehun kepada lelaki didepannya yang masih setia memegang gayung di tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? apa yang kau lakukan?lihatlah,ini sudah jam 06.30 pagi,dan kau masih ingin kita dihukum lagi karena terlambat?dan lihatlah kasurmu,ohh astaga mimpi apa kau semalam sampai mimpi basah sebanyak itu?apakah kau bercinta dengan seribu wanita?"omel lelaki itu tak karuan dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah Sehun.

"luhan hyung diamlah,dan itu bukan urusanmu"teriak Sehun kepada lelaki yang ia panggil 'luhan hyung' dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Sehun sungguh tidak percaya dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu,bermimpi luhan(teman sekamarnya)menjadi wanita yang cantik dan sexy kemudian bercinta Shitt,ini mungkin karena Sehun kemarin yang tak sengaja melihat Luhan telanjang di kamar mandi.

"oh,kau mandi,kuberi waktu 10 kau tidak selesai dalam waktu10 menit kupastikan kau akan berangkat sekolah tanpa sepatumu"ancam Luhan.

"yak,,,,kenapa hanya 10menit?"protes Sehun.

"cepat mandiii"teriak Luhan menggema di dalam kamar asrama mereka.

Sehun segera lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya secara kasar.

Luhan tersenyum puas dan segera memakai sepatunya dan menunggu Sehun diluar kamar asrama mereka.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sehun masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam.

"oh God,ini aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?tapi kalau dipikir-pikir luhan hyung cantik juga kalau dia jadi seorang wanita"Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Luhan yang berambut panjang,berdada besar,dan sexy.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama berfantasi,Sehun segera membersihkan dirinya da memakai seragam sekolahnya secara asal,mengambil ranselnya dan mengenakan sepatu hitam -sepatu yang wajib bagi seorang pelajar-.

Dan segera menemui Luhan yang menunggunya diluar.

"luhan hyung,ayo berangkat"ajak Sehun .

Tanpa kata mereka berdua segera meninggalkan lorong asrama mereka dan segera menuju area sekolah disebrang jalan.

Berakhirlah cerita Sehun kali ini tentang bagaimana indahnya mimpi basah yang ia alami malam tadi.

Sampai jumpa dimimpi basah Sehun selanjutnya.^^v

E.N.D

.

.

.

~RDTSDY~

Waks XD saya tau ini ending yang sangat gaje gaje sekali :v entah kenapa bisa terfikir untuk membuat cerita seperti ini :D ndak taulah mau ngomong apa lagi, yang udah baca silakan Riview yang jadi silent riders juga boleh kok :D karena itu juga kebiasaan saya XD

Riview Juseyo~ ANYEONGGGGGGGG


End file.
